Forbidden Love
by Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness
Summary: Set in the time of Merlin. Harry-female peasant.Lucius and wife-king and queen. Draco-prince. Hermione-princess.Dumbledore-merlin. Voldermort-morgana. a forbidden love between a prince and a peasant. Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

**Hello fellow readers and authors!**

**This is my third story, which is called 'Forbidden Love'. The couple is Draco and female Harry, but it isn't set in the modern time, it's set in the olden times, when Merlin was still alive. Draco is the prince and Harry is a peasant in the villiage. Draco was taking a stroll through the villiage when he was eleven and he bumped into Harry-or Harrieta-, who works with her father in selling bread and later on, working at the castle. Draco then develops a crush on Her while Harry, will be developing a crush on him as time goes by when she works at the castle. Dumbledore is Merlin, Voldermort is Morgana(don't worry, Voldermorts is female in this story) Lucius is King Arthur, Hermione is a princess who is a bit arrogant(who am i kidding, she is totally arrogant).**

**Summary: **_**As the eleven year old Prince(Draco) strolls around the villiage, he bumps into a peasant called Harrieta, who helps her father sell bread. Draco, then develops a crush on her as he tends to go to the villiage every free time he has and help her with her chores. When Draco is thirteen, Harrieta is called to the castle and is too work there, during her time at the castle, she develops a crush on the prince. They still haven't confessed their feelings for each other at the age of seventeen, which was when the prince was supposed to get engaged to a princess, and only a princess. The princess is introduced to him by the name of Hermione, but she is arrogant and Draco doesn't love her. When he's father finds out about Harry's and Draco's 'Forbidden Love', what would happen to the future couple?**_

**Well, let's get on with the epilouge!**

**EPILOUGE**

Two children, a girl and a boy, were born in the month of July. The boy was born to King Lucius and Queen Narcissa, while the girl was born to James Potter and Lily Potter, both of which were peasants and owned a bread store. this two children, they were meant to be together, but had lived differrent lives.

The prince, Draco Malfoy, was thought how to behave like a proper prince, the royal rules, manners and his role as a King. The girl, Harrita Potter, was thought how to appreciate life, to be kind and helpful, how to do chores, how to act like a lady, and how to be happy with life. There were many expectations for Draco, while only a few for Harry. There's a big difference between their lives, but they got together in the future.

Draco a promising, kind and responsible young man, had grown to love a _peasant. _Harry a kind, helpful, happy, trustworthy, and responsible young lady, had grown to love the _prince. _A forbidden love had grown between the two of them, and they try to keep their emotions in check, so that the prince's father, wouldn't know about the love.

Poor Draco, as a prince, he is forbidden to love a peasant and has to marry a princess, but like they say, Malfoys always get what they want.

**This is all for the epilouge, not very long but the first chapter will contain alot more. Review!**


	2. The meeting

**Hello fellow readers!**

**So,I messed up on the proluge calling it an epilouge. Oops, I'm still confused about them.. hehe. So, the first chapter to Forbidden Love, and to my other story 'Darkness Within', if you guys who are reading this chapter, please read that story. And if you guys like it, review! Also, Harry's name changed. Before it was Harrieta Potter, now it's Haley Potter.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

"A prince, has to be proper, no slouching, he must be at his best always, and no funny business." Madam Lestrange-Draco's aunt- said as she went through the Prince's lesson-Draco. Draco's hand supported his head, he was sooo bored! He already knew this stuff since he was what, SIX!? He groaned as his aunt went through more rules about how a prince should act.

Just because he was a prince, didn't mean he liked being a goof-off. He liked to play, and do whatever he wanted, not sit down and listen to lectures.'fifteen minutes left' Draco thought as he looked at his pocket watch. He couldn't wait to just venture into the woods, exploring it. "Most of all, a prince must have a wife when he is at seventeen, and the wife must be a princess." his aunt, Bellatrix, finished. Draco just stared blankly at her.

His aunt frowned, she really didn't like it if Draco doesn't pay attention to her. "Draco, please pay attention next time." she said. "But, aunt Bella! I already know all this stuff since I was six! I'd pay attention to you if you taught me something new on how to act like a proper prince! You teach me the same thing everyday!" Draco complained. Bellatrix just stared at her blonde nephew.

He was right, she should be teaching him other stuff but truth is, she didn't know what else to teach him about being a prince, that's why her lessons were always the same. Draco watched as his aunt sighed."You can go." she said. Draco smiled and got up from his chair and picked up his books. "Thanks aunt Bella!" he said as he dashed out of the room.

He ran in the corridors, startling every servant he passed. He ran past Ginny, who was carryng a basket of fresh bread to the kitchen, and he took one of the bread. Ginny yelled at him, though he didn't care really. He continued running to his room, eating the bread along the way. It was delicious, like it came from the heavens. He finally reached his room.

It was big, with a king-size bed and alot of bookshelves. He had a study table in the corner and a wardrobe, filled with his clothes. He hastily shoved the books in his hands onto the bookshelves and opened his wardrobe. He took out his training outfit and put it on. Then, he dashed out again to the armory.

He picked up his sword, bow and arrows. He walked out of the armory and went to the stables. He went to his horse, Raven. Raven was a beautiful female horse, with a long black mane and and a shiny dark blue coat for the body. She was agile, fast, strong, and easy to handle, for Draco. The others couldn't even get near her, unless she liked them.

"Hey Raven, want to go to the woods today?" Draco asked as he prepared her. Raven neighed happily. Draco laughed and he led her outside the stables. He got onto her and Raven went off, to the woods. Once they were in it, she slowed down to a trot. Draco breathed in the ffresh air, and sighed. He loved being in the woods, it always calmed him down.

He suddenly heard somebody humming.

"Haley, a lady has to be kind, helpful, elegant, beautiful, and caring. They must be kind like an angel, helpful a true friend, elegant like a queen, beautiful like a princess, and caring like a mother." Lily Potter, Haley Potter's mother said. Haley sat on her bed, listening intently. She loved her mother's lectures, even if they were the same.

Her mother picked up four fans, giving two to Haley. She took it in her hands and stood up, she knew what to do. Her mother taught her how to dance with the fans. She even knew the song. She hummed and she began to follow her mother's movements.

Her father stood there at the door, watching as his wife and daughter danced like beautiful swans. None of them noticed he was there, and he didn't mind. He smiled a small smile. 'Your so beautiful, Haley, even the prince would fall for you.' he thought. Haley stopped humming while her mother continued to sing, and dance.

"Dad, I'm not that beautiful for the prince to like me." Haley said as she continued to dance. "Did I say it out loud?" her father asked, a sheepish look on his face. Haley laughed," yes you did." she told him and resumed to humming. Her father smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed and tackled his daughter, who yelled in surprise as his father tickled her.

"D-dad! S-Stop! argh!" she said in between laughs. She yelled when her mother joined in and tickled her. "Argh! st-stop! Haha! stop!" Haley yelled even more.

Finally, her parents stopped tickling her. She got up and rolled her eyes. She picked up her basket and walked out of the door. "I'm going to the woods mum! Don't worry, I'll be careful!" she added, her parents were protective of her. She walked out of their cottage and met with her friends:Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, the Patil twins, Katie, and Angeline Johnson.

"You're earlier than usual. What happened?" Pansy asked. "I told my parents I'd be careful, unlike the other times when I said I'd be going to the woods only, they'd try to persuade me to stay at home," Haley explained. Her friends nodded. "Well, what are we standing around her for, let's go!" Daphne said, making all of them laugh. They went to Haley's Parents' stables and got on their horses.

Haley's friends thought that their horses would be much safer with her parents, so they stayed there. Haley gave her horse an apple, named Lancelot. The horse, was magnificent. It was a male horse, with caramel colored mane and a shining white coat. It was kind to everybody. Haley brushed his mane and got onto him. Lancelot trotted out of the stables, where her other friends were, already on their horses.

Pansy's horse was dark brown, which she named Choco. Daphne had a grey one, which she named Tulip, Susan's horse was a black one named Cole, Hannah's horse was white named... well White. The Patil twins both had identical horses, which were black, and their manes were braided. Their names were Scarlett, and Sasha. Katie's horse was brown, named Sky and Angeline's horse was a caramel one, earning it the name of...Caramel.

Haley smiled. "Race you all there!Hiyah!" Haley said and Lancelot sped through the villiage. "No fair!" and "Cheater!" were a few of the shouts she recieved from her friends. as she sped through the villiage, she laughed as she felt the wind flow through her long raven hair. Of course, she didn't enjoy her long-sleeved violet dress flowing a little in the wind, but she ignored it.

She recieved many lustful looks from the males. she just ignored them like she always does and before she knew it, her friends caught up with her. She smirked and yelled 'Hiyah!' and Lancelot sped up. Ten minutes later, she reached the edge of the woods, followed by her friends a few minutes later. "That wasn't fair!" Pansy complained.

Haley laughed. She tied her horse to a nearby tree and turned to face her friends. "Who ever gathers the most flowers wins, and they must be pretty." She challenged. Her friends agreed and they ventured into the forest. They didn't need a trail, they ventured this forest so many times they memorized every part of it.

Haley went in deeper, picking up many beautiful flowers her way. She was going to her secret spot in the forest, the waterfalls. Not many knew about it, and she was one of the lucky ones. Also, the waterfalls just happened to have some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

She started humming. Little did she know, the prince heard her humming and has decided to follow her. Draco saw the girl's face, and he thought he looked beautiful. He tripped upon a tree root when he was following her. He got back up and looked forward, only to see nothing there. Curious, he went to the spot to where the girl was.

Nothing was there and he decided to walk forward. All of a sudden, the world began to spin , making him dizzy. When he recovered, he looked up to see the most beautiful place he ever saw. He saw waterfalls and plants everywhere. He let out a low whistle. He didn't notice Haley walking back out of the place, which was protected by magic.

Draco sighed and walked back out, feeling the same sensation he did as he went in. He collapsed on his knees. "Haley! Come on, it's late in the afternoon already." somebody yelled. He looked up to see the girl he saw just now walking away. He figured she was the girl Haley. "Coming!" she yelled.

She then walked away. Draco stood up and ran to find his horse. He found Raven and got onto her. Togethether, they raced out of the forest just in time to see the girls leave. Raven followed slowly and quietly. Fifteen minutes past and they reached the villiage. Draco got off of Raven and he followed the girls. They went to a stable, owned by the Potters, it said on a sign. Draco hid behind a barrel when he heard the girls coming out.

"I beat you guys!" Haley said. All of her friends pouted. "Oh come on guys, it was just a game. No harm done! Besides, I actually needed those flowers, and you guys helped alot." Haley explained. Her friends faces tturned from shock, to realization, to anger and then to amusement. "Haley, you are like a snake, you're so sneaky."Pansy commented. daphne nodded. "Yeah, and why do you need flowers?" she asked.

"well, yesterday Ginny asked me if I could go and pick flowers for her. She still doesn't have a gift for the Queen's birthday." Haley explained. "Ohhhh." The girls said. "Well, I better go. Bye!" Haley said as she walked back into the house. The others waved good bye as she walked back into her parent's house.

"Haley, could you go and help us sell deliver the bread? We have alot of deliveries to make." her mother called out. "Alright," she said and she picked up two baskets of bread. She made her way out of the house and proceeded to the Longbottoms. She knocked on their door. Neville opened the door and he smiled. "Haley! its so nice to see you!" he said.

She laughed. "I'm only here to make deliveries, Neville. How many did you guys order?" she said. "Three." he said, holding up three fingers. She laughed once again and gave him three loaves of bread. She waved good-bye and proceeded to the Weasleys. Again, she knocked on the door.

"Haley! Are you delivering bread?" Pansy answered the door. "Well, we ordered five." Pansy said, not allowing her friend to answer. Haley laughed. "WHat's so funny?" Pansy. Haley pointed to Pansy's face. "You, you lo-look RIDICULUOS!" she yelled out laughing, and Pansy took out her mirror to find herself looking utterly hilarious. She yelled out and took the loaves of bread from Haley and slammed the door shut.

Haley sighed, and turned around only to bump into some one. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where i was going." she said. A hand was suddenly offered to her. "No, I'm the one whose supposed to be sorry." he said. Haley looked up only to see the prince, who was smiling down at her.

**Man, this took me a long time to write. Two days actually. Please review!**


End file.
